Alle Zitate von Daniel, ein Leckerbissen für gelangweilte Humornutten!
01. "Wie ein Pisser auf Scheiße" 02. "Wollen wir bicgnak?" (Daniel wollte "nochmal" tippen...) 03. "Ich ficke gerne Kinder" 04. "Ich vergewaltige dich mit meiner Bürste" 05. "Ich hab kein Tod - "Ich hab auch nur 5" 06. "Man beleidigt keine Mütter, du Hurensohn" 007. "Wer zu zweit, kommt malt zu zweit" 08. "Gesmitet mit dem Smite" 09. "BLUE-BUFF!" 10. "Matt- äh Ent- aä Fel- ähhhh" 11. "MATTIS" 12. "Weil du schweiße bist" 13. "Inkompetent und scheißen" 14. "Ja, ich war schon oft auf Gang-Bang-Partys" 15. "Meistens machen wir Knusperparty" 16. "Fick dich du Fickkind" 17. "Ja halt dings, die Jinx, die Zyra, Leona, äh halt sie weg!" 18. "Ja ich war ja schon einmal gestorben ne!?" 19. "Nichts geschissen auf die Reihe" 20. "Man macht den Schaden keinen Towern" 21. "NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!" *including Hitler-Voice" 22. "Wir brauchen eine FappHöhle!" 23. "Ich hab Tot" 24. "Ich hab Arschwasser" 25. "Dann ist Jan-Enton vielleicht wieder da" 26. "Marmor, Stein und Eisen bricht, aber Mattis' Knie nicht" 27. "Heilung in Gold" 28. "Dann hol ich mir Genergie" 29. "In die Hohle" 30. "Kauft eine größe Größe" 31. (Im OW-Chat): "LETS RAPE SOME KIDS" 32. "Junge, ich fick eure Kinder" 33. "Ich bann dich für 5 Sekunden!" *Bannt Mattis Permanent* 34. "Das liegt daran, dass sein Mikro deaktiviert ist und nicht deaktiviert" 35. "Dein Kopf ist im Arsch!" 36. "Auf AD macht der sogar Ad-Schaden!" 37. "Herzinfakt in meiner Hand" 38. "Dont fuck with me, or i fuck you" 39. "Unser sejuap geht ap" 40. "Henry du bist ein Stück behindertes Stück" 41. Ich hab oft genug gewonnen- "Aber nicht oft genug" 42. "Nur wenn ich da bin, bin ich da" 43. "Die haben mehr als einmal Doppel-Reaper" 44. "Hinter vor dir, äh... hinter äh... irgendwo" 45. "KackstorfStadt" 46. "Dummes Stück schwarze Scheiße" 47. "Ich könnte rein ulten, kann ich aber nicht" 48. "Äh Mae, äh Henr, äh Fel, Ent, MATTIS!" 49. "Ich hab sechs, äh sechsnsech, äh siebzig Prozent" 50. "Kommt jetzt Henr, äh Ent äh Felix" 51. "50 is auch ok, mehr oder weniger geht auch noch (in Bezug auf Moritz' Anti-ADHS-Moritzhaftigkeits-Tablette) 52. Du isst Scheiße. " Ja manchmal auch" 53. "ich raste nie Random aus, ihr Fickkinder"- Daniel, während er random ausrastet 54. "Ich bin ein Diktator!" 55. "Weil das Champion wahrscheinlich morgen rauskommt" 56. "Du bist doch ein laufender CC." 57. "Wir haben ne 45 mins überzogen, Es sollte bis um fünf gehen aber es ging bis keine Ahnung" 58. "Der Furz stinkt" 59. "Felix?" Ja?.....Was willst du jetzt von mir?- "Weiß ich auch nicht mehr" *Alzheimer confirmed* 60. "Selbst wenn du ihn spielst, spielst du ihn nicht" 61. "Ich kenn nur, wer Freddy ist" 62. "Das hört sich an, als ob du Beton kaust" 63. "Ich kack dir ins Gesicht, wenn du nicht gleich die Fresse hälst" 64. "Ich hab hier 'n Video von zwotausenddreiz zwotausenddreißig von mir" 65. "Ich seh sooo schwul aus... da krieg ich das Heulen, wenn ich das seh'" 66. "Die Hure ist hurig" 67. Nur weil ich schwarz bin.- "Warum bist du dann noch nicht auf meinen Baumwollplantagen? " 68. "Ja dann gib doch die Geld aus" 69. "Autoattackt mal noch bis LVL 5" 70. "Ich hab ja noch ein paar Lieder, die ich habe" 71. "Schwarze kennen sich aus mit ohne Essen" 72. "Mit 5 kann man schon mal Kinder haben" 73. "Nazis an die Macht" 74. "HOLOCAUST" 75. "Ich hatte mein Mikro nicht auf" 76. "Du Stinkepimmel" 77. "Auschwitz war Toll" (Ähnlickeit zu Zitat 136, Zufall? 78. "Ich bin Hitler" 79. "Weil der Vater vielleicht der Sohn ist" 80. "Vielleicht sollte er nicht Handys auf dem Handy gucken" 81. "Bei mir wird das nur noch eine halbe Stunde gedauern wird." 82. "Wer hat mir geschrieben?" -Ich nicht- "Ich auch nicht." 83. *Hitler-Voice* "HANZO" 84. Das Klang wie Hilter- "Ist ja auch mein großes Vorbild" 85. "Ja fast... Fast ist fast ganz." 86. "Wenn mir Langweilig bei LAN-Party" 87. "Weil mein Lebenszweck einen Sinn hatte" 88. "Ganz viel Holocaust machen" (bei Zitat 88 lol) 89. "Mattis ich erstecke dich" 90. "Lattis lad ein." 91 "Deine Mutter is Bae." 92. "Ich warte nur noch auf mein Sohn" 93. "Neger sind Abschaum" 94. "Drei Minute Drei" 95. Soll ich Schaden oder Angriffstempo bauen? - "Ja kannst machen" 96. "Um so mehr Ap er hat desto mehr AD hat er." 97. "Alter, ihr verliert das noch!" - "Ja weil Mattis schla Schleise ist!" 98. "45mins sind ne Viertelstunde" 99. "Die Wildschweine haben mehr Angst vor mir als vor euch" !100. "Ich kiffe nicht, nur manchmal." 101. "Ich möchte irgendwas aidsiges" 102. "Hat der nicht gerade schon gealtet?" 103. "Heilige hungrige Hure" 104. "Team Fortess ist auch nicht so anwendig" 105. "Homosexuell ist keine Meinung" 106. "Ich akzeptiere keine Schwulen" 107. Ich hätte kein Problem damit wenn ich schwul wäre, du etwa? - "Ja" 108. Daniel "Oh Gott, Jesus Maria!" Mathis: "Alter was hast du immer mit deinem Jesus Maria!?" Felix: "Du bist wahrscheinlich nicht mal Christ..." Moritz: "Ach Daniel rennt jeden Sonntag um 6 in die Kirche" Daniel: "Ja ich gehe in die Juden-Kirche und rufe Allahu Akbar!" 109. "Für mich ist jeder Mexikaner und alle bleiben draußen!" 110. "Palmöl ist bestes Öl." 111. "HAHA - JUDE!" 112. "Lebendes Toilettenpapier" (in Bezug auf Moritz) 113. Das sind ja alles Moslems - "Türken sind schlimmer" 114. "Ich hab sie getwo-oned" 115. "Deine Mutter stinkt so hart, sie stinkt wiederum wieder nicht." 116. Moritz: "Wie viele Spielstunden hätteste in LoL, wenn du so viel hättest spielen können wie du wolltest?" Daniel:"ca. 5000" Moritz:" Sachma, hattest du überheupt n Leben?" Daniel. "Ja natürlich, ich hab Fußball gespielt und Juden verbrennt!" 117. "Heil Hitler ihr Juden" ! Leider gingen hier ungefähr 5 Zitate verloren, da Martin vergessen hat den Teamspeak-Server zu bezahlen und er erneut verloren ging! Drecksdepp! 118. "Ein Jude, der schwarz ist!... hat die ganze Welt noch nie gesehen! Instant vergasung... "Ein Schwarzer Chinese, der Jude ist! Das würde ich echt gerne mal sehen!" 119. Felix (spielt Hearts of Iron): "Maaan, ich will Frankreich in meiner Fraktion!" Daniel: "Maaan, ich will n paar Juden vergasen!" Moritz: "Okay, das schreib ich auf!" Daniel: "Okay, dich vergas ich als Erstes! ... (1 Minute später) ... War nett gemeint!" 120. "Habt ihr schon mal 'n schwarzen Chinesen gesehen, der Jude ist!?" 121. "Der hängt an ner Europaplatte fest" 122. "Ich hab kein bock auf LoL" (Ja, das hat er wirklich gesagt)" 123. *loggt Draven ein* *geht weg* *kommt wieder* "Häh warum hab ich Draven" 124. "Nur noch 2 Tage, dann hat der beste Mensch der Welt Geburtstag", 2 Tage vor Hitlers Geburtstag 125. Dein großes Vorbild hat doch Behinderte vergast. - "Da gehören die auch hin" 126. "Upiknock" 127. "Sieg Heil ist nicht schlimm!" 128. "Heil dem allmächtigen Hitler!" 129. (LoL Acc Gesperrt, rage (natürlich)) "Ich, äh Ich wenn wüsste wer das gemacht hat, ey, ich würde zu dem nach Hause kommen und ihn mit so einer äh wie heißt das?! SÄGE! Durch und auseinandersägen jedes einzelne äh Organ ey und Körperteile und Füße und ihn dann damit füttern! In den Maul ey!" (Selbiges an dem Vormittag random zu Mattis) 130. "Ich bin ein Bett!! (Ob das nur ne Masche ist damit er sagen kann, er würde oft mit anderen schlafen?) " 131. "Der ist ja schlimmer als Felix, nichts gegen dich Sydney" 132. "Ich hab fast gekotzt wegen, deswegen." 133. Wir reden über Spielen in 'nem Fußballverein Felix: "Ich war noch nie in nem Sportverein" Moritz: "Aber da würdest doch sicher in nen kommunistischen Untergrund eintreten, oder?" Daniel: "JA IN E-SPORTS!" 134. Felix liest die Zitate durch, "aber "Heil dem allmächtigen Hitler!" war wirklich gut". Daniel: "Ja das war das beste!" 135. "88 ist meine Glücks- und Lieblingszahl. Welche denn sonst!?" 136. "Auschwitz war toll. Aber nicht für jeden! 137. (In Philo:) "Was ist denn ein Eutopie? ... Auschwitz oder was?" 138. "Erdogan ist das vierte Reich!" 139. "Mein Loch hat 3 Löcher" 140. "Rassentrennung ist Beste" 141. *erklärt das Wort Fenster beim Tabu-spielen* *zeigt auf Fenster des Raumes* "Was hängt da?" 142. *versucht das Wort Picknick zu erklären* "Was machen zwei Leute auf der Wiese?" 143. "♫ I love Hitler, I love Hitler. ♫" 144. "Ich war grad am überlegen wo Sachsen ist, ich bin nicht so gut in Deutsch. äh Deutschland, Geographie!" 145. "Ich hab mir ins Gesicht gespritzt" 146. "MINT steht für Minze!" 147. "Ich hab nach Tristana gesucht und aus versehen Bllitzcrank eingegeben." 148. "Wie heißt du nochmal, Shila?" 149. "Wär ich Hitler gewesen, dann hät' ich die Juden in ruhe gelassen und die ganzen Schwarzen verbrannt!" 150. Felix ("frisch" zurück aus Holland): Ja dann standen wir auch am Anne-Frank-Haus und da war dann so ne 100m Schlange.. "Ja dann hättest laut GAAAS (*hitlervoice) brüllen müssen und dann wärn alle wetg gewesen" 151. Felix: Ja und dann hat meine Mutter da so am Gasherd gekocht und ich wundere mich, warum die da einen Gasherd hatten und dann meinte Sie, dass man das früher halt so gemacht hat. Jedenfalls musste ich mir dann erstmal einer dieser KZ-Witze verkneifen und hab mich einfach nur schlapp gelacht, weil ich das nicht hätte bringen können, auch wenn die Blicke es echt wert gewesen wären... "Ja hättest einfach abmarschieren müssen!" 152. (Wir reden darüber, dass Ibrahimovic arroganter ist als Ronaldo. Ibra hatte sein Gesicht auf den Körper von Gott gemalt) "Ja Junge, Ronaldo spendet wenigstens richtig viel Geld und dankt bei Preisen ewig Leuten und betont, wie viel in der Teamleistung liegt." - Ja hättest du nicht gemacht ne - "Ne ich hätte ganz laut Sieg Heil gebrüllt!" 153. "Das ist das erste mal das ich mehr ADC hab als mein Armor" 154. "Ich bin purer Arier!" 155. Moritz: Also ich hab da in England 'n Franzosen kennengelernt, der eigentlich entgegen des vorurteils net so arrogant und selbstverliebt wie die anderen Franzosen war ... und er hat sich halt auch manchmal echt sehr für seine Landsleute geschämt - "Ja ich schäme mich aber auch oft für uns Deutsche, also die Linken" 156. "Das ist mein Spielzeug!" (hält ne Glitzer-gefüllte Handyhülle in der Hand) 157. "Alter ich versuch hier seit 4 Stunden 'n Fim runterzuladen (richtig salty, Downloadfehler aufm handy) ... Junge, wenn ich mich morgen langweilige, dann tret ich jemandem in die Fresse! ... Alter ich schlag Marvin, wenn ich morgen neben Frau Gericke sitzen muss! ... AAAAALTER ich brauch n Boxsack! ... Ich könnte grade das ganze Haus kaputtschreien! ... Familie kommt rein und brüllt ihn an, er soll leiser sein." 158. "Alter wenn ich bis morgen nicht geschlafen habe, (will die Nacht durchmachen) dann seh ich aus wie Frankenstein, dem tausendmal ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde. Ich leg mich dann während der Fahrt auf Frau Gerickes Schoß." 159. "Alter ich schwör dir, ich krieg 'n Cock in'n Arsch. Kennste 'ne Shila?" 160. "Das war ja so worth, wie Soraka auf'm Strich" 161. Daaaaniel du bist so negatiiiiv - "Neger stinken" 162. "Arisch ist das Beste" 163. "ApoRed hat das verdient, der ist Türke" 164. "Das Bett hat sich angefühlt wie n Ganzkörperkondom und das Bad sah aus wie reingescheissen" 165. "Es kann sein dass ihr mich falsch verstanden habt. IHR KENNT MICH!" 166. "Und dann ham wir gebowlt und da ham mich dann alle angeguckt weil ich die Kugeln SO RICHTIG geschleudert hab. Junge ich hätte fast die Wand kaputt gemacht" 167. "Junge wir ham auf der Fahrt an nem Meckes gehalten und ich hab die Rutsche gesehen und dachte mir so geil und bin da erstmal direkt hochgeklettert. Boah Junge war das geil!" (Daniels angegeilte Stimme) *fängt an zu stöhnen